nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:7 (regionalist party)
Please explain why one-number page names are bad for organisation, and also, why you think it's appropriate to change another page's name without discussion with the creator. I'm determined that this will not be how it stays, but to avoid an edit war, I'll leave it this way for now, okay? --Semyon 10:12, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :You just don't, lol. Abbreviations are not for page names. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:59, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I hoped you would give me a reason, not a 'fact'. Please don't change it back. --Semyon 12:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I like it as 7. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, what's your reason for having a page name as a one letter abbreviation. My reason is abbreviations are too short for page names. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:16, June 5, 2011 (UTC) And Marcus, that's like saying you want page names to be LDP, CPL.nm, LO, 7, KY, KI, NH, NC, SDP, etc. They are too short and do not convey the title of page. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:21, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :It is kinda unfortunate. Maybe it can be called "7 (regionalist party)"? That is a compromise, it is clear yet retains the symbolic use of the number 7. 14:39, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::My only reason is that 7 is an interesting name for a party and 'Seven Regionalist Party' is a bit bland. If you like, I'll make 7 the official name so it's no longer (technically) an abbreviation. Also, I like Yuri's compromise. --Semyon 15:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, naming it just '7' could be difficult since you can not name your party '2002' either. It should at least be clear from the title that we are not talking about the number here. By contrast, my first interaction with TM was an edit war. :P --Semyon 19:17, January 21, 2017 (UTC) :'( Regionalist and autonomy parties Maybe we can create a group of local and state-based parties who work together on the national level (perhaps even sharing a faction in Congress)? It could include 7, representatives of Oceana nationalism and some local opposition party in Kings (still working on that idea ). Would you be interested in such an initiative? All parties would have one thing in common: they want more regional autonomy. 14:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like an excellent idea to me. --Semyon 15:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :: I'll work this out the next few days. 15:26, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Speaking for the NPO...I kinda like this but i could see problems in other areas besides regionalism. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Obviously that is an issue. Luckily it is possible to only coop on the regionalism/autonomy issue, no? 05:33, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well the NPO's are true christian, Progressive Economically, Socially they don't take a stance but you can guess...7 IDK I think there center-left? Center-right? And the kings party would probaly be progressive. Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:18, June 6, 2011 (UTC) But I guess when it would come to regonial issues they would help each other and vote Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:22, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :The Kings party would be classical liberal: low taxes, small government, not too much aid-programs. But the goal is to cooperate on the one element they al have in common: a cry for more state power. 14:43, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::The Green Cross Movement is ready for action! 15:21, June 6, 2011 (UTC) @Yuri - In america that sounds like a republican...it would be so much better if america adopted a european style of politics. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :I got a course devoted to just one thing: examining differences between political systems. Though I'm all continental in thought, the US way of dealing with things has some major advantages too. An honest politician can play in any system, no matter how rotten. So don't give up on your leaders just yet. 14:59, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Since this isn't being used, maybe it should merge into PNT? :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:47, June 7, 2015 (UTC) It's in the Seven State Council. :P 77topaz (talk) 22:19, June 7, 2015 (UTC) You patronizing me? :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:57, June 7, 2015 (UTC)